An Adventurous Gohan
by Gamerfanfics
Summary: The Cell Games went differently than what you know it to have went, the consequences? Gohan wants to travel the universe, train and fight powerful evil enemies. Plus having powerful allies also helps with this quest. Re-upload/Revised version. AU


"Speaking"

'Thought'

Prologue

"KAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEE" both cell and Gohan Shouted as energy began to gather in their hands.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" shouting as loud as they could energy beams came firing out of their hands colliding with each other.

"I am perfect! I will not lose" Cell shouted as his beam began to overpower Gohan's. Gohan noticing that he was beginning to get pushed back as a Super Saiyan heard a voice in his head

Ignoring the voice, he focused on drawing as much power as he possibly could in hopes of beating cell, "That won't work, I think it's finally time we joined again" the voice said breaking Gohan's concentration slightly, enough for cell to gain some more ground.

"Who are you? Why are you in my head?" Gohan asked as he tried to draw on more power to stop cells advance "Me? I am you and you are me but I have slight differences" explained the voice

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan now desperate as Cell began to gain even more ground, the energy beam only a few meters away.

"I am your Saiyan side, we defused before we were even born to reduce our power and keep mother safe. If we re-join we will be able to reach our full potential" the voice explained

"Ok" Gohan responded and as if time itself stopped, his vision went and he appeared in an endless void, in front of him stood a figure that looked exactly like him except maybe a bit more feral.

Putting a hand out the Saiyan side said, "take my hand and we will be one again, we will have the power we should have originally had, the potential we originally had, we will become unmatched in this universe and protect earth like we have always wanted"

Slightly hesitant Gohan was unsure if he should do this but the threat that Cell provided solidified his choice and he reached out and took the hand, a smile appeared on the Saiyan sides face and he said, "Show them what Son Gohan is truly capable of"

After hearing this a blinding light formed and Gohan found himself fighting cell once again, feeling a surge of energy flow through his body he gathered some of this energy and in turn Cell's beam began to get pushed back.

Sensing the increase in power and how his beam was getting pushed back Cell was shocked "H-how? Where did this energy come from?" he said with a hint of fear in his voice, but quickly vanished as it was never there as he sensed his opponents energy stop increasing started to laugh saying " This is all you got? I will admit boy, I was shocked at the increase in power, but this is still nothing compared to me, I am perfect!"

The from the side lines Goku shouted "Son stop holding back the power that is deep within you"

"B-but dad if I do that, I don't know if I can control it" Gohan explained worried

"Don't worry son, I have faith in you as well as everyone else there with you, we believe you can do it son"

"B-but dad… Ok, I'll try" Gohan said as he let go of the energy he had and jumped away from the beam that soared towards where he once stood.

Making his hands into fists and bringing them down to his side as he spread his legs and crouched down a little "Prepare yourself Cell! I'm going full power now" Shocking all that was there at this revelation

Screaming his began his powering up easily surpassing everyone present but Cell, feeling himself hit a wall that was present since he found since he had mastered his Super Saiyan form, attempting to get past the wall he focused all the energy he had towards it in attempt to break it, he felt his body shake as he poured all the energy he had towards breaking this wall

"I grow tired of this, it's time to die just like your friends and pathetic father will once I finish you off" Cell said while laughing and began forming a simple Ki blast, while simple to make everyone present could fell the power behind, and it easily eclipsed the amount of power they all had

Hearing what Cell had said about his father's sacrifice anger flooded his entire being _'How dare he!'_ he thought, like always happened when he felt extremely strong emotions power from an unknown source flooded his being and helped breaking down the wall like it was never there, obtaining the vast amount of energy the was within him.

With an extremely loud scream his aura expanded of a massive proportion, his hair became longer and stood up straighter and blue lightning bolts began to crackle around him.

"Impossible! There is another level!" Vegeta shouted in complete shock

"Incredible" Goku said as he felt the amount of power Gohan gave off

"HOW DARE YOU!" Gohan shouted as his power grew and surpassed Cells

"H-how, I am perfect! No one is stronger than me!" Cell exclaimed as he sensed the power Gohan now radiated and he was nowhere near the same level as him

Charging forward Gohan sent a punch towards Cells face when he tried to dodge but was fast enough as was sent flying back, while trying to get his balance he received a kick from above that sent him soaring to ground creating a crater where he landed.

Raising to his feet, he stared at the boy in fear he didn't have the power to beat him, he could always do _that_ but it was painful and he really didn't want to do that

"You're too weak to beat me Cell" Gohan said looking down at his foe

Hearing this Cell couldn't help but get angry at the boy "You dare! You think you can beat me? The Perfect being?" he all but shouted as he charged towards the boy.

Seeing his enemy charging towards him, Gohan once again sent his foe to the ground via a kick to the chest, creating another crater in the ground he landed and the edge of said crater and waited for the dust to clear.

Once the dust cleared Cell was seen lying on the ground, a slight twitch showed that he was still alive, once again rising to his feet he looked over at the boy. Narrowing his eyes, the boy suddenly disappeared and his eyes widened as much as they could as he received a punch to the stomach.

Striking his foe in the stomach he watched as he hunched over and looked like he was trying to hold something back, after a few seconds Cells mouth opened wide and a blonde woman appeared which Gohan instantly recognized as Android 18.

"NO! NO! NO!" Cell screamed as his form began to change again and he was once again in his semi-perfect state as he called it.

He couldn't win like this, he would have to resort to _that_ after all, letting out a chuckle which confused Gohan he said, "You can't beat me boy" his body suddenly expanding "I'm going to blow up this planet along with all you!"

Hearing this Gohan began to power up a blast but stopped when he hears Cell say "I wouldn't do that if I were you, using that might make me blow up sooner than I should and end the planet right now"

After hearing Cell say this Gohan fell to his knees and was at a loss for words _'I've failed, I should have finished him as soon as I got stronger'_

On the side-lines the z-fighters hearing this were shocked and lost all hope, they would die and the world would end along with them, they had failed.

Sighing Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared only to appear right in front of both Gohan and Cell, placing his other hand on Cell he turned to Gohan and said, "I'm proud of you son, you've done well" and with them words he once again disappeared

-On King Kai's Planet-

Goku appeared in front of the small Kai which scared the life out of the Kai "Hi King Kai!"

"You idiot! Why did you bring him here?"

"Sorry, it's the only place I could think of" Goku said while scratching the back of his head

Cell was shocked that he appeared on another planet for a few a second before he blew up killing both Goku and King Kai.

After a few seconds from his remaining Cells he reformed, once again in his perfect form except his power once again had increased beyond what he had, using the instant transmission he disappeared

-On Earth-

Appearing in front of Gohan in the Perfect form he enjoyed the look on the boy's face "You will never beat me boy, as long as one of my cells survive I will always be back and more powerful than ever!" he exclaimed and before the boy could even react Cell had moved and pierced his hand through Future Trunks chest killing the boy

Anger surged through Gohan's body and he raised to his feet again and looked Cell directly in the eyes and said, "You are the reason my father is dead, Trunks is dead" anger clear as day in his voice "For that? You will die"

Going into a familiar stance he began "Ka…Me…" hearing this cell quickly followed his opponent's movements "Ha…Me…HAAAAA!" beams once again fired at each other only this time, even with his increase in power cells beam was easily over powered and Gohan using this to his advantage poured all his remaining power into the beam and the beam shot forward and engulfed Cells entire being

"NOOOooooo…" Cell screamed and every cell in his body was obliterated by the energy beam

Seeing that his opponent was finally defeated Gohan fell out of Super Saiyan 2 and fell forward to faceplant the ground only to be caught by Piccolo before he could. " I got you kid, you did good" he said with a small smile on his face which no one luckily saw as he would never hear the end of it if they did

Slinging the boy over his shoulder he turned towards the Z-fighters "Let's go to the lookout, Dende should have the dragon balls ready to be used" he said then flew off with most of them following him, Krillin picking up Android 18 before leaving

Overlooking at where the arena once was Vegeta stared with his hands clenched into fists _'Kakkarot, you died without fear… what does that make me, he who crowed at power that he displayed. You have bested me in every way possible, I am no warrior… I will never fight again'_ thinking this he turned towards his son, the lifeless look in his eyes clenching his fists even harder than before, he reached down and lifted his sons lifeless body and slung it over his shoulder and flew off towards the lookout

Behind a rock at the cell games arena a TV announcer got up along with his camera man and ran over to a tall muscular man and asked, "Mr Satan what happened?" placing the microphone at said man's mouth

"Huh? Oh! I defeated cell! He was nothing but an amateur, nothing special just tricks. Just gave him a good old megaton punch and bam he was done! I'm the Champ YEAH!" showing the 'V' sign

"You heard it heard it here first folks, Mr Satan Martial arts champion is the world saviour!" shouted the announcer with joy evident in his voice making the world cheer in joy

-At the lookout-

"Dende can you heal him?" Piccolo asked setting Gohan down on the ground in front of Dende

"Yes, just give me a few minutes. The dragon balls are inside go and collect them" Dende said as he put his hands over Gohan

A few moments later Gohan was moving about again and the seven dragon balls were on the ground, Vegeta had arrived and set Trunks down on the ground

"By your name I summon you, SHENRON!" shouted Krillin making all seven balls glow and shoot a beam towards the sky making it dark and a dragon emerged

" **YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, I SHALL GRANT TWO WISHES OF YOUR DESIRE, SPEAK YOUR FIRST WISH** " Shenron voice boomed across the lookout and turned his gaze towards the z-fighters below

"I wish everyone who was killed or absorbed by Cell to be brought by to life" spoke Krillin while looking at the dragon and his arms up in the air

Shenron's eyes glowed red " **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED SPEAK YOUR NEXT ONE** "

Near the group beside Vegeta the body of Trunks healed and his chest began to move before his eyes opened and he sat up, "Uh, hey guys?" he said unsurely

"Trunks!" Gohan cried seeing his friend alive again

"Boy" Vegeta said and he flew off, seeing this Trunks said his goodbye before he quickly followed after his father

Noticing that he couldn't sense Goku within the large amount people who were brought back to life "we should get him to ask the Namekians to wish Goku back" Tien suggested

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" said a voice

"Dad?" Gohan questioned

"Don't wish me back, I have realised that all the enemies that come to earth are looking for me. I want to earth to be safe even if it means I've to stay dead" he explained

"But dad" Gohan started

"I'm sorry Gohan, I'm not coming back" Goku interrupted "Tell your mother I will miss her, I hope I don't see any of you soon bye" with that said Goku was gone

" **I AM GETTING IMPATIENT** " Shenron said gaining the attention of the fighters again

"So, what do we wish for?" asked Piccolo

"We could always be rich" Yamcha said gaining the attention of everyone present making him look embarrassed "Hehe I'm joking guys"

"I know!" Krilin exclaimed gaining the attention that was on Yamcha to himself while turning to face the dragon

"I wish that android 17 and 18 were humans again" shocking all that was present, including an android that was hiding behind a pillar along with a certain red headed one.

" **THAT WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED** " said the dragon shocking the man

"Oh… then can you remove the bombs inside of them?" asking hopefully

" **IT SHALL BE DONE** " Shenron's eyes glowed red then disappeared and the dragon balls became stone and scattered all over the planet

18 flew up to Krilin "why did you do that?" she asked confused

Krilin started going red and was struggling to get a reply out when Gohan said "I know Krilin you have a crush on 18 don't you" a massive grin appeared on his face at the mans red face

"GOHAN!" he shouted making the humans cover their mouths with their hands

"So that's how it is, I was saved by a big strong man and now you think you won my heart, I don't think so" she turned away and before flying off said "Thank you for making that wish though"

After that everyone left the look out and returned to their homes. Gohan arrived home and had to tell his mother about her husband he could see the tears forming in her eyes, and all he could do was give her a hug while she cried

' _I've got to become stronger'_ was what he thought while he comforted his mother.

 **Power levels:**  
Gohan:  
Base- 32,000,000

Mastered Super Saiyan- 1,760,000,000

Base after joining Saiyan side tired- 35,000,000

Mastered Super Saiyan after joining Saiyan side tired – 1,925,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 tired -3,850,000,000

Kamehameha wave SS2 tired- 4,850,000,000

Base (Zenkai) – 38,000,000

Cell:

Perfect Cell- 2,250,000,000

Super Perfect Cell- 3,300,000,000

Kamehameha Wave SPC- 4,100,000,000

Multipliers:

Super Saiyan- 50x

Mastered Super Saiyan- 55x

Super Saiyan 2- 100x


End file.
